


That Black Curtain

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eleanor - Freeform, Glory Hole, Harry Styles - Freeform, Husbands, Liam - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sex, Taxi, Tears, cabbie - Freeform, fight, larry stylinson - Freeform, married, max - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, shower, zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in the future where Harry and Louis are married and out, One Direction is no more and the husbands are fighting.<br/>They each have had enough of one another, and when Harry comes home from yet another work trip overseas and Louis is still angry at him for whatever reason, they have the fight that will change their relationship forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Black Curtain

"You don't always have to brag about _everything_ Harry" Louis says angrily while looking at his Husband's face on the phone screen.

"I'm not!"

"When are you going to be home _this_ time?"

"I thought you'd want to hear about my achievements! Aren't you proud of me?"

"When-are-you-going-to-be-home-Harry?!" Louis repeats, emphasising every word for effect.

"Wednesday, I already told you that!" Harry replies, trying really hard not to yell back and make the situation worse.

"What time though?"

"I land at 6"

"AM or PM?"

"PM, why?"

"I can't pick you up then, you'll have to organise a car"

"Why? What have you got on? You haven't seen me for three weeks and now you can't pick your Husband up?" Harry asks, no longer able to hide his anger.

"It's not my fault you're away all the time!"

"I never said it was! You could come with me! I _have_ asked you to!" Harry yells at the phone, bringing it closer to his face.

"I have to go Harry" Louis replies flatly "I'll see you Thursday, ok?" 

Harry huffs. He wants to ask what's going on but knows better than to continue arguing. "Ok. Love-" Harry begins as Louis hangs up on him.

Harry stares at his blank phone for a few seconds and considers calling him back, but decides against it.

Louis slams his phone down on the bed and catches it as it bounces back at him.

He shoves it in his pocket and heads out into yet another overcast London day. He has no idea where he's going, but he just wants to be out of the house.

~

Wednesday afternoon comes and Harry lands at Heathrow. He'd organised a car while he was in LA so collects his own bags and makes his way there.

_Harry, over here! Harry!_

_Harry, give us a smile, just one picture!_

_Hazza, mate. Are you glad to be back home? How was LA?_

_Oh my god, it's Harry Styles!_

_Harry, where's Louis? Are you doing anything romantic for your anniversary this year?_

_Can I get a selfie?_

_Harry, just one more picture! Harry, can you look this way?!_

They just never stop! The attention while he was in One Direction was intense, but this is on another level! People talk to him like he's their friend, like they know what goes on in his life...but they don't!

He just wants to tell them all where to go, mind their own business. But Anne bought him up better than that so he's polite but keeps moving.

Ever since the band broke up and he and Louis confessed they'd actually been married for two years before that, the media frenzy had gone into over drive.

They expected some attention when they finally confessed to their devoted Larry Shippers that they had indeed been correct, but not many people seemed to respect their privacy.

They'd done a tell all interview with their friend James Corden in the privacy of their own home, and of course it had gone viral.

They hung out in LA for a few weeks after it surfaced and slowly ventured out into the world as Husband and Husband.

Magazines were running multi page specials, bloggers talked about nothing else, journalists called, fans followed them and sent fan mail, friends sent congratulatory flowers and gift baskets to their many residences.

The attention was almost blinding but they'd had no idea it would last so long.

The intensity had died down, but so many people still tried to get in their faces and ask personal questions as if Harry was just going to forget that he's a private person and spill the beans to a stranger.

It's been three years since the band broke up and Harry spends a lot of his time writing and producing in LA.

He'd sung a few solo's and been featured on other people's records but he'd found that for the moment, writing was his passion.

Liam and Niall had both done ok on a few solo songs but nothing near what Harry's had achieved. Liam brought out a hip hop style fashion line after about 18 months away from the band and Niall was currently in the beginning stages of opening a sports school in Ireland.

Louis, on the other hand, had barely been able to find his feet.

His football team asked him to play a couple of games after the band broke up but then seemed to stop calling, the production company he founded is doing ok but haven't found any real superstars just yet, and not many people wanted to work with him vocally.

He's got that sassy reputation which only his close friends really get, so not many artists are drawn to him. He's collaborated lyrically with some people but unless you're into the production side of music (which a lot of people aren't), you'd never really know.

He'd seemed to have lost his drive and passion and was starting to take it out on Harry.

He liked the space and privacy after finishing with the band, and of course not having to do world tours on such a gruelling schedual was awesome for a while, but then he got bored.

And of course the media attentin had always been too much for him.

And that's when he started drinking more.

~

On Thursday morning, Harry woke at around 11. He's crossed so many time zones he barely feel's the jetlag anymore. And he know's how to over come it anyway.

Their room is light and airy and most of the furnishings are white.

He's sleeping on the edge of the bed and turns over, hoping to have a cuddle with his Louis.

Only problem is; Louis isn't there.

Harry's arm stretches out to the other side of the Queen bed and feels nothing but cold, crisp sheets.

His Husband's warm body should be there, but truth be told, he's probably not there because Harry is.

Since One Direction broke up, Louis hasn't been able to find his mojo and has been taking it out on Harry.

Harry is patient and at first tried to help Louis with idea's on a career. But when the drinking started and Louis started becomming more aggressive in their arguements and general attitude towards Harry, it only pushed him away.

After showering and dressing, Harry makes his way downstairs. He didn't bother trying to call and see where Louis was because that would only start another arguement about how Louis thinks Hary is always checking up on him.

Harry notices the spare bedroom has been slept in and assumes it was Louis. No-one else lives there and their Australian assistant Kimberley and her girlfriend Sarah live only a tube station away, so there was no need for her to stay over.

Louis and Kimberley's voices sound muffled as Harry makes his way downstairs, but soon enough he can hear Kimberley loud and clear!

She's loud and crude like most Aussie's but has become one of their family really.

She's loyal and discreet with their personal affairs, but most of all she's an amazing assistant and they don't know how they'd cope without her scheduling everything for them really.

A forward thinker, Kimberley is efficient and can multi task like no-one's business. 

"Mornin'" Kimberley chirps.

"Morning" Harry ditto's as he leans over Louis from behind and pecks him on the cheek.

Louis' got a cup of tea in front of him but nothing to eat. He's clearly hung over again but rather than start another argument, Harry ignores the stench of stale alcohol and cigarettes and tries to nuzzle his neck.

"Harry!" he scolds, pulling his neck away.

Kimberley and Harry glance at each other awkwardly, so she makes her excuses about needing to go out and makes a hasty retreat.

As soon as the door closes behind Kimberley, they're basically at each other's throats.

"How long you home for this time?" Louis asks way too harshly.

"I don't know exactly, but about six weeks. Do you want to go away somewhere?" Harry tries to appease.

"Yeah, because I'm totally worth as much as you!"

"We're not poor Louis. We can afford a holiday. What's wrong?"

"I'm sick of you thinking you have to look after me financially all the time! I make my own money! I might not be as popular as Mr Globetrotter here, but I have something of worth too you know!"

Harry leans his tall frame against the cupboards and rubs a hand over his eye's "Lou, I've never said you're not worth anything. And if you don't want me to pay for things for you then I wont. But isn't that what Husbands do?" Harry asks tiredly, having been over this many, many times.

Louis slurps his tea noisily, knowing it irritates Harry "I don't want to talk about it!" he snaps.

"But what _is_ 'it' Lou? Are you ok?"

~

Louis doesn't reply but instead takes a long hard look at the man he married.

All those years ago they were young and happy and had the world at their feet.

Harry was charming and cute and sweet and romantic and Louis just could not get enough of him.

They married at the height of their fame, when they were on a break from touring with the band and before Zayn left.

They did their usual management-in-overdrive tricks and made sure they were seen in different countries, and then slipped off to Cuba with only their immediate families, the other band members and their partners, and each other.

They had been so in love as they said their vows on the private beach at sunset, but Louis was now just filled with so much rage for Harry.

He couldn't even pin point what the problem was, but just looking at him got Louis so mad.

Like right now, did Harry have to put his foot on the cupboard door as he leant against it?!

And why is he so pale? He's made thousands of flights in the past 10 years, surely he knows how to keep hydrated on the plane so he doesn't look so drained?!

And why is his hair still so long? He should have cut it ages ago! Now it just hangs, half dry half wet over that hideous shirt he insisted on buying from Louis Vuitton.

"I'm going" Louis finally says, full of rage.

"Where? Why?"

"You're not my keeper Harry, you don't need to know my every move!"

"No, but I am your Husband. Don't you want to spend any time with me?"

"Stop making such a big deal out of it!"

Harry has had enough of Louis snapping at him for no reason. He's tired. He's stressed. He's worn down from their constant rows.

"Bit early to head out to the pub, isn't it?"

It's a low blow, but it's all Harry can muster. He doesn't want to say mean things to Louis, but he's tried being the nice guy for so long and that hasn't got him anywhere.

Louis doesn't say anything but walks out and slams the door as he does.

Harry immediately feels guilty so rushes upstairs to find his phone and call Louis to beg him to come back.

Too late. Louis has already switched his phone so all calls go to voice mail.

Harry doesn't bother leaving a message because Louis wont reply to him anyway.

~

By mid afternoon they've exchanged a few nasty texts.

Louis asked Harry just to give him a bit of space. Harry asked how much space and Louis went on and on about how Harry just needed to respect his wishes and leave him alone for a bit.

Harry knew that Louis was feeling rejected because he hadn't had much to do since the band broke up.

At first he'd made out that he was glad for the break, but once everyone else started moving on and he hadn't, he'd started to feel shit about himself.

Harry had tried to perk him up, be reasonable, respect his lack of devotion to anything. But as time went by, Louis just became darker and darker and more resistant to Harry.

Harry's tolerance had started to wear very thin when Louis started drinking way too often. He wasn't blind drunk every night, but he almost always had a drink in his hands every evening when he was home.

The other nights he was out at  a club or pub or something, and on those nights he _did_ get blind drunk.

By about 9pm Louis still wasn't home so Harry tried to call.

Louis didn't answer, but almost immediately Harry received another text asking for space.

Effected by his jetlag and unable to relax or sleep, Harry decided to go out too.

There's an exclusive club in town where one must pay an exorbitant membership fee. In return, your privacy is respected and your reputation kept in tact.

In other words, celebrities can go there without being harassed by the general public.

If he doesn't enjoy his drink, at least he might bump into his Husband!

~

It's almost 10pm when Harry get's dropped off by the taxi in the private car port of 'Wrapt'.

He gets a drink, sits in a booth and watches the show around him.

It's dark like all clubs and furnished in a burlesque style.

The material seats are a luxurious burgundy velvet finished off with gold and black detailing. Black velvet hangs from the walls like drapes and it makes the entire club look 'soft'.

Small wall sconces pop out from between the lengths of velvet on the walls and the tables are adorned with dim bankers lights.

There are also multiple levels for different purposes.

The main level is a normal club scene with booths around the edges, a dance floor in the middle and a couple of bars.

Upstairs there is a small room for sports lovers like Louis and a quiet room for where some people like to have a break from all the noise.

Above that is another floor where he and Louis have never been.

It's basically a plush room for people to hook up. Apparently covered in a brighter velvet are plush loungers up against the walls with heavy black velvet curtains for privacy.

In the very far corner is also a small corridor which looks like a dark set of clothes changing stalls. They have peep holes in them for only the male members to enjoy each other.

Harry and Louis and their friends have watched people come down from that level and wondered what has gone on, but none are willing to admit whether or not they've been there themselves!

The staff are all gorgeous. They're all shapes and sizes and colours, but no matter what their differences are, they are all amazingly gorgeous.

Harry and Louis make it a game to try and work out whether or not certain staff are gay, straight, bi or whatever.

The uniforms are minimal but exquisite. Probably made by a designer, they're all corsets, tailored suits, velvet, tasteful leather, feathers and detail.

After only 2 and a half drinks, he's feeling way drunker than he actually is because of the jetlag.

He leaves his booth and makes a trip to the bathroom. After washing his hands, he takes a few minutes to smell the fragrances that frame the basin.

Most of them he's not interested in, but he tries to remember the names of a couple so he can order them later on.

He'll probably forget so he texts Kimberley to ask her to do it.

She doesn't reply because she's probably in bed. Her and Sarah get up at an ungodly hour most days to go to the gym, so they're always in bed early for their rest.

In his hazy state, Harry presses the wrong button on his phone and opens his texts with Louis.

It only angers him, so he decides to do something he's never done before.

 

+

 

After Louis left the house, he went to a quaint little tea house in their neighbourhood for a brew and some time to think about where he was going to go.

The neighbours and the staff in their area all knew him, so he knew he wouldn't be accosted by anyone there.

He was still hung over and feeling seedy from his night out with Liam and Zayn the night before, and the last thing he needed was Harry bugging him again.

When Harry's call came through, he quickly pressed the voice mail button so he didn't have to answer.

He waited for the voice mail to come through but it never did.

Didn't Harry care about him?! Why didn't he leave a fucking voice mail?

Louis wouldn't answer a voice mail either, but the least Harry could do was leave one. He _had_ been away on yet another business trip after all, shouldn't he be trying to make up for that?

After sitting in the tea house for about an hour, Louis ended up going over to Eleanor's house for a few hours.

After the contract to their pretend relationship ended, Louis and Eleanor had kept in contact. They'd become friends with all the time they'd had to spend together and in the end, Louis even felt a little bad for her.

She'd been ripped apart by his die hard fans and she hadn't taken it too well.

On the face of it she was strong, but behind closed doors she'd crumble. She hadn't realised that people would attack her so intently or for so long.

She was a good person who was just trying to get herself through Uni and she hadn't thought about the affect it would have on her life. She was young and pretty and wanted to have a good time and travel the world, so when she'd been approached, she said yes almost immediately.

She had disappeared from public life almost immediately after their 'break-up' was revealed, much to the delight of her now Husband Max.

They've got a Son called Bomber who Louis plays with for a lot of the afternoon.

Harry and Louis had always discussed having children, but considering Louis could barely stand to be in the same room as him at the moment, he didn't know if that would ever happen.

At about 6pm it became apparent that he should leave.

Eleanor and Max's house was quietening down for the evening and Louis didn't want to over stay his welcome.

He helped bathe Bomber and put him to bed and then made his way out into the almost chilly evening.

He stopped by a take away and got a kebab and chips which he ate on a dark park bench with his hoodie pulled up.

He then went to their local pub for a couple of beers so he could continue avoiding Harry.

At closing time, Louis walked out onto the near empty street and wondered what to do.

He'd been going over his texts with Harry and had considered calling him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He realised he'd been a bastard to Harry and he probably needed to stop drinking and take stock of his life, but the damage was already done, so what was the point anyway?

Seeing a vacant taxi approaching, Louis quickly hailed it.

"Where to mate?" the cabbie asked.

Louis remained silent as he didn't really know where he wanted to go.

"I can't take you anywhere if you don't tell me where you want to go!" the cabbie chuckles.

Louis thinks about what he wants. Right now it's not Harry.

"Wrapt club please mate".

~

 At the club, Louis goes straight to the sports bar on the second level. He's trying to catch the repeat of one of the footie games from earlier today but can't concentrate.

He's tired from all the alcohol and there is a gaggle of girls from one of those 'reality' shows using the sports bar as their personal grooming space.

They're drunk and giggly and they're all borrowing a mirror from one of the others to check their make up and hair.

Their high pitched squealing is annoying and their over use of disgustingly sweet perfume is making his head bang harder than it was this morning.

After half an hour he's had enough, so goes to the bathroom to wash his face and prepare himself to go home.

Heading to the stairs, he see's a couple of men coming down from the mysterious third level and can't help but be curious.

On a whim, like almost everything else in his life, Louis turns and quickly takes the stairs two at a time before he's had time to change his mind.

At the top of the stairs he's greeted by a massive looking but very friendly body guard "Just yourself mate?"

"Yes" Louis answers nervously.

"You here for the bar or the fun?"

"Fun" he whispers.

Discreetly, the body guard tells him to go over to the far corner and see Savannah.

He walks quickly to the changing room style cubicles where the pretty blonde greets him with a perfect smile.

He notices as he walks towards it that the area is aptly called 'Unwrapt' and he has a chuckle to himself.

"Hi sweet, silent or not?" Savannah asks.

Louis has no idea what she's talking about so he creases his brow at her in question.

"First time?"

"Yeah" he breathes out anxiously.

"The cubicles on the left are for those who want to chat with one another. They're sound proofed so no-one else can hear you though. The one's on the right are for those who prefer not to talk. In those one's we have notepads that you write on and push through the hole in the wall for communication. Those cubicles are also sound proofed for your discretion" she explains tactfully.

"Silent then" he replies quickly so he can hurry up and get into the privacy of the cubicle.

 

+

 

Harry swiftly makes his way up the two sets of dark stairs.

If Louis doesn't want him, then someone else will!

He's greeted by a burly bodyguard who directs him to the far corner of the room where he's greeted by a perky blonde who's name tag says Savannah.

She gives him a quizzical look as he's approaching and his eye's dart around the room in question.

As soon as he reaches her, she guides him to the second last cubicle on the right, telling him that there's already a partner waiting in the last cubicle for him.

She explains to him that there's no talking inside, he must use the note pad and pencil for communication through the hole in the wall, but not to worry because the booths are sound proofed for their privacy.

Harry takes a deep breath as she pulls aside the burgundy velvet and opens the heavy black door for him to enter "Have fun!" she winks.

As soon as he's inside, Harry wonders if he's made a mistake.

He hears Savannah knock on the door of the next cubicle and hears some ruffling but can't work out what's going on. Maybe she's telling the guy next to him that there's someone there now?

The room is bare except a rolled arm chair and a Victorian looking dark timber side table.

On the back of the door is a set of rules that include a search after they've left the cubicle to ensure no-one tries to smuggle out the notes passed between the strangers.

Above the side table is another laminated sheet of paper that that has an arrow pointing downwards and the words "For everyone's protection, keep it 'Wrapt'!"

Harry slides open the top draw to find a bunch of different condoms in there neatly sitting in a gold coloured bowl. There is also a bowl of single use lube sachet's and single use sanitser tubes. _Very funny_ he thinks to himself as a note is pushed through the hole in the wall.

_Blow job?_

Harry considers this, writes his answer and pushes the note back through the double postcard sized hole.

_Sex. I'll bottom._

_Ok_ comes the reply.

Harry sits on the chair after taking his pants down and starts to masturbate. It doesn't take him long to get hard after he plays with his balls a bit too. The stranger in the next cubicle puts his hand through the hole and uses his finger to beckon Harry to it.

Harry uses some of the lube on his arse and bends over in front of the hole.

The strange uses his finger to push into Harry's arse at first but is quick to follow through with his cock. He shoves it in roughly, much to the enjoyment of Harry.

He's standing with his hand on his knee's for stability, but ends up pulling the chair in front of him to use that instead.

He can hear the guy in the next stall panting and sounding like he's trying to keep his squeals to himself.

They're not clear sounds because of the sound proofing and this pleases Harry because he doesn't want anyone to hear him either.

Harry is quick to come to orgasm and finds that his parnter is too.

After only about a minute of penetration and bucking back and forth into the wall, Harry feels the familiar tingle start to rise through his groin and arse.

He quickly grabs a couple of the tissues from the box on the side table, and while the stranger next door pounds into him over and over, he comes violently into them.

His partner tries to grab hold of his arse as he too comes but the hole is at an awkward heigh and not very big so it doesn't work out too well.

Only seconds after Harry has finished, his partner pulls out and draws a velvet drape over the hole, forever to remain a mystery.

This was exactly what Harry had wanted. A quick, hard and fast revenge fuck with anyone but Louis.

Harry tosses the wet tissues into the bin in the corner and immediately falls to his knee's and sobs.

What has he done?

 

+

 

Almost as soon as Savannah told Louis there was someone next to him, he passed through a note before he lost his nerve.

The guy next door wanted sex, not a blow job, so Louis got himself hard and put on a condom.

Almost as soon as he called the stranger closer he presented his arse to be penetrated, so Louis obliged.

He tried pulling the cute arse close to him, but the hole in the wall was too small and angular for any real intimacy so he just fucked as hard and fast as he could.

Almost as soon as they began, he could tell both he and the stranger were ready to cum, so he let the electricity run through his body.

He knew in his heart that what he was doing was wrong, but for a brief moment he listened to his head and enjoyed the sex.

The stranger went limp, obviously having cum already, and then once he too had cum, he pulled out, tore the condom off and tossed it in the bin.

He pulled closed the velvet curtain between them and pulled up his pants as quickly as possible.

Not wanting to bump into the man he just fucked, he pulled open the door and drapes covering it as quickly as he could and almost ran for it.

He took the stairs two at a time again and made sure he kept his head down so as not to meet the eye's of any of the other club goers.

Out in the dark cold street his lungs burned.

Had he really just had sex with someone other than his Husband? And in such a sleazy place too?!

He started walking home then managed to catch a cab from around the corner.

As soon as he got home he was straight in the shower to wash off the shame of what he'd just done.

He didn't even check if Harry was home. He just went to the spare room en suite downstairs and let the almost scalding water flow over him.

Tears stung his eyes as he abused himself emotionally for the stupid thing he had just done.

It wasn't Harry's fault that he couldn't get a job in the music industry that he loved. It wasn't Harry's fault that he was bored and at a loss for idea's on where his life could head.

And what had he been thinking with trying to make Harry feel guilty for all the achievements he'd acquired recently?

His tears were almost as hot as the water, but nowhere near as stinging as the pain in his heart.

There was no way he could tell Harry what he'd done. He'd just have to live with the shame for the rest of his life!

 _Fucking idiot!_ he thought to himself. Harry was by far the best thing that had ever happened to him and he had to work hard to fix it.

He punched the shower wall before getting out, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking to the kitchen to see if he could stomach a brew.

 

+

 

Savannah tapped on Harry's door and he gathered himself, wiping his tears with his sleeve before getting up and answering the door.

She gave him a quick smile and he stared back, their lack of words an agreement to privacy.

Harry quickly made his way downstairs and out into the car port. He asked the concierge to call him a taxi and didn't have to wait long. The cabbies know they'll make a bit extra from the Wrapt customers, so there's never a problem with having to wait long for them.

After being dropped off, the tears return to Harry's eye's.

So what if he and Louis were having a bit of a hard time? Every couple does! He'd just have to be a bit more patient, understanding and helpful with trying to get Louis a job.

He keyed in the pincode to their gate and walked up the dark path way to the front door.

He didn't even know if Louis was home. If the sobs hadn't started taking over his body he may have called. But what would he say?

Wasn't it always better to try and sort these things out face to face?

He keyed in the pincode to their front door and took a deep breath.

The lights were all on and he could hear something in the kitchen, so headed there.

Louis had put the kettle on and was making a brew when he heard the beep of their front door.

Only their immediate family and Kimberley knew the code besides he and Harry, and it was too late for any of them to be popping over, so it must be his Harry.

He poked his head out into the hallway and watched Harry walk towards him.

~

Harry stopped as soon as he saw Louis.

Both teary and obviously tired, Harry just wanted to drop to his knee's and beg for forgiveness.

He looked Louis right in the eye's and couldn't believe that this beautiful being was _his_ Husband.

Louis' eye's go a darker blue when he get's upset and Harry can see them perfectly.

He's got a towel wrapped around him and Harry can't help but notice how toned he's looking. Harry hadn't realised Louis had been working out.

His tattoo's are all on show and his messy hair is still partly wet. Naturally streaked from the sun, it perfectly frames his angular unshaven face and makes his skin look an even more beautiful shade of caramel.

Harry's face crumples as sobs cry out from his mouth.

Louis squeezes his eye's shut. He doesn't want to see his Harry so hurt.

Harry's thin, skinny jean covered legs almost buckle under him and he leans on the wall for support, his loose long hair getting stuck on the tears streaking his face.

Louis almost runs to him and wraps his arms around Harry's neck "Fuck I love you" he whispers.

"Love you too" Harry replies through salty tears while twisting Louis' wedding ring around his finger.

After sobbing for a minute or two in each others arms as they watch Harry play with Louis' ring, Louis snakes his hand down to Harry's crotch "Let me welcome you home properly".

"After a shower of course" Harry replies sweetly, leading Louis to the shower so they can fuck, not for the first time that night.

 

THE END xx

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
